


Coffee Shop Cashier

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: It's shallurance Fight meDay 4 of fictober18





	Coffee Shop Cashier

“Will that be all, sir”

 

It was the voice that drew their attention, though the words were spoken flatly. His voice was soft and sweet like honey but held hidden steel, like at any moment it could rise to the roar of a lion. 

 

Shiro and Allura where just out for a coffee date, well also discussing adding a third member in too their relationship. Though by the looks on their faces, they had found the perfect one. Just as Shiro was going to ask Allura if she would like to add him in, a voice boomed 

 

“Don’t treat me like a fool, boy” 

 

All conversation within the coffee shop stopped, as they turned to look at the counter where the voice had come from

 

“I’m doing no such thing, sir” the boy behind the counter stated with a drawl as if this conversation had happened fairly often. 

 

The man who had raised his voice, looked as if he was seconds away from killing the cashier.

 

Shiro didn’t know what the argument was about, but he knew that if it got more heated he would step in. turning to look at Allura he could tell he won’t be the only one. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of glasses breaking brought his attention back to the front counter was the customer had the boys head smashed against the counter, a broken glass near his head.

 

In the few of seconds, it took Shiro the register what had happened Allura was already ripping the man’s hand off of the cashier, along with giving him a solid right hook. When the costumer landed on the floor, Shiro was by the cashers side making sure he wasn’t hurt too bad.

 

When Shiro had deemed him ok while helping him stand back up from where he had fallen on the floor. Keeping him out of sight Shiro turned to see what was happening with the angry customer, who it appears was being taken away by the police. Someone must have called them while Shiro was distracted by the boy behind him. 

 

Since the cops were taking care of the asshole, Allura and Shiro turned to look at the cashier who was shaking.

 

Allura moved first engulfing him in a hug softly cooing while leading him towards a storage closet, Shiro following behind at the second they were in the closet placed his arms over Allura pulling the boys, back to his chest.

 

“It’s alright, he’s gone. He can’t hurt you any more” Allura whispered to him while rocking them.

 

“What’s Your Name” 

 

“L... lance”

 

“Take your time lance, we stay here till you’re ok,” Shiro said kindly. Knowing that after Lance stopped shaking, they would always stay by his side and never let anyone hurt him ever again.


End file.
